


shoot to kiss

by dantes_wombat



Series: Malec prompt fills [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Lots of kissing, M/M, also I'd like to apologize to Alec, for some serious cockblocking, in case you haven't guessed that from the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantes_wombat/pseuds/dantes_wombat
Summary: As far as dates go, this one's a bit more weapons-centered than Magnus expected - but also a lot sexier.





	shoot to kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThymekeNerada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymekeNerada/gifts).



> Next prompt fill for the lovely [ThymekeNerada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymekeNerada) \- and a late Christmas present, even though it's not a Christmas fic :) The prompt was “Well, that isn’t my understanding of fun.” – “Just let yourself be surprised!” Hope you enjoy!

 

They’re at the opera together when something very important occurs to Magnus for the first time. 

The evening’s been quite perfect so far – first they went to one of Magnus’ favorite restaurants, one he’d been meaning to take Alec to for ages. Then, after a short digestive walk, he portalled them to the Metropolitan Opera to, well, see one of his favorite operas. He’s been enjoying himself immensely, especially since Alec leaned against him as closely as their separate seats would allow, and threaded their hands together. Magnus is just turning to Alec to point out excitedly that they’re about to get to his _favorite_ part, when he is met by the sight of closed eyes and the airy puff of little snores that cannot be heard over the music’s volume. His soft “Alexander?” is equally swallowed up, and he doesn’t have the heart to do anything more drastic to wake him up.

Alec doesn’t look unhappy or bored – in fact, he looks quite peaceful and as if he’s getting some highly deserved rest. Now that he’s thinking about it, Alec had just been back from an evening patrol shortly before they left. Still, it’s not what Magnus had in mind when he announced a ‘relaxing night out’. 

Since their long-awaited first date at the Hunter’s Moon - which admittedly had its ups and downs - they've made a point of spending as much time together as possible with their busy schedules. As far as Magnus is concerned, all of their follow-up dates have been great successes, most notably their recent visit to a Downworlder art exhibition which Alec visibly enjoyed a lot. They spent some quality time arguing whether a vampire spitting animal blood onto an empty canvas really counted as ‘art’, a discussion that made Magnus smile whenever he thought back to it. (Surprisingly enough, Alec was in favor, Magnus against.) 

But while Alec always happily went along with his lover’s plans, he’s never once asked Magnus anything in return. He’s feeling a bit bad for only noticing it now that Alec has actually fallen asleep in a place where, in Magnus' opinion, it should be virtually impossible to do so. 

So, when they’re back outside and on their way home, Alec looking sheepish and still a bit sleepy, Magnus proposes an agreement – the next five dates are all Alec’s. Things that _he_ would like to do, things that _he_ thinks are fun, things that do not fall under the category of Magnus’ favorite whatever. 

Alec has the nerve to look a bit panicked instead of happy at the prospect, but doesn’t protest when Magnus seals the deal with a row of soft kisses. 

 

 

A week later, on an early Saturday evening, Magnus steps through a portal and arrives at the front doors of the Institute, where Alec asked them to meet. It’s not an unusual starting point for their date, Magnus supposes, considering they both have an interest in people getting used to seeing him around the place. He was, however, puzzled by Alec’s request that he wear something ‘practical’. What had sounded easy enough at first rapidly turned into a challenge, as Magnus dove into the magically enhanced depths of his wardrobe, desperately trying to find something that was both a) practical and b) still stylish enough to be worn on a date. His suspicion that Alec knew exactly what he was doing to him was confirmed when, ten minutes before he was expected at the Institute, at text message arrived that simply said _You know you look hot in everything, right? ;)_

The cheeky bastard. 

Magnus decided on wearing something outrageously hot after that. He’s in dark harem pants that might seem loose at first but actually make his ass look great, and a maroon muscle shirt that is so transparent it leaves nothing to the imagination. At the moment it’s all mostly covered by a modest black hoodie, though – no reason to cause a commotion on their way to wherever it is they’re going. Leaving his jewellery at home had been strange, and left him feeling more naked than any revealing piece of clothing. He made up for it with great make-up and some new highlights in his hair (which is styled more wavy and soft than spiky this time, just to be on the safe side). 

When Alec comes down the steps, he’s similarly attired, all black in sweatpants and a hoodie. Definitely something including physical activity then – Magnus can work with that. 

They exchange their customary saying-hi-kiss, which is short and chaste but so sweet it still makes Magnus’ stomach tingle pleasantly every time. Alec pulls back with a smile. 

“Hey. Found an outfit alright?” 

To Magnus’ pride, his own face remains completely neutral at the question. “Of course.” And if the twitching side of Alec’s mouth implies that he’s not fooled, well. 

“Good. Let’s go.” 

Magnus is surprised when Alec makes to jog right back up the stairs towards the Institute’s main doors. 

“Are we not going – that way?” he asks, gesturing at the city at large. 

Alec looks back at him. His arms are crossed and there’s a small, lopsided smile on his face. “Nope,” he replies, slightly popping the p. 

 

 

Magnus is earnestly thanking his past self for putting on that hoodie. Not that he wouldn’t be able to change his outfit in the blink of an eye, but he promised himself (and Alec, though he probably had no clue) that there’d be no cheating on this date. No interference in his boyfriend’s plans. 

Thankfully, once they’re inside Alec immediately ushers him into an elevator next to the entrance. None of the other Shadowhunters visible in the ops center take any notice of their quick appearance and disappearance. Still, Alec sags a bit in relief when the doors close and they’re on their way – down, apparently. Magnus leans against the opposite wall. 

“So – a secret date in the basement of your Institute? That’s…intriguing, to say the least.” 

Alec just shrugs at him, his expression giving nothing away. “Wait and see.” 

When the elevator doors open, Alec leads him into a short, dimly-lit corridor. Only three closed doors promise a way out; Alec chooses the one to their right and unlocks it by entering a short sequence of numbers into the pad next to it. 

Magnus’ first impression of the room they’ve walked into is that of open space – a lot more space than he’d expect behind such an unassuming door. The ceiling is so high above them that the distance must be covering at least two or three floors, while the far wall isn't even clearly visible behind the room's contents. 

A large amount of cube-shaped obstacles is spread across the hall - some of them so low you could just hop over them, others stacked on top of each other until they nearly reach the ceiling. It could be an enormous green screen movie set, if it weren’t for the lack of color and the abundance of muted gray. 

“Okay, that’s a bit impressive,” Magnus concedes. “What does it do?”

Alec presses a button on a wall panel next to them, and a ripple seems to move through the room like an airy wave. Where it passes, the cubes and featureless walls and floor are replaced by a typical city back alley, with stacks of trash framed by large apartment blocks. There’s even a puddle of water on the floor which reflects the full moon that’s suddenly appeared on what used to be the ceiling. 

“It’s a holodeck!” Magnus says, trying hard to contain his awe at this unknown piece of Shadowhunter technology and failing miserably. He's quite sure that the delighted smile he can't quite suppress is giving away everything. 

Nevertheless, Alec’s brow furrows. “A what?” 

Magnus just shakes his head at him sadly, mentally putting Star Trek on their daily growing to-watch-list. “Nevermind. Has Simon seen this? I’m sure he’d love it. Actually, he might never want to leave again if you do show him...”

“Simon?” Alec asks, puzzled. “Maybe Clary can bring him some time, though the regulations are quite clear on the issue of letting Downworlders into our training rooms...” he trails off and clears his throat, eyes jumping from Magnus to what’s probably a top-secret, high security area and back to Magnus. “Anyway,” he ploughs on, “wanna see some cool stuff?” 

“I’d love to see some _cool stuff_ , Alexander.” Magnus can’t help shaking his head again, fondly this time, as soon as Alec is facing away from him and turning his attention towards the control panel. He chooses something on the touch screen that looks like ‘demo’ and motions for Magnus to watch the alley. A man has emerged out of what seems to be a side street, and is now casually walking towards them.

“How far back does this room go?” Magnus asks.

“Not that far. This one’s mostly used for long-range target practice, so we’re not supposed to actually go in. There are others that allow for more movement, tracking and so on.”

There’s a screech from the approaching figure, and Magnus instinctively takes a step back, magic tingling at his fingertips. Tentacles are bursting out of the man’s back, and a double set of teeth starts protruding from his mouth. The illusion is astonishingly realistic, until an arrow appears out of thin air and pierces the demon’s heart. Like a real demon would, it vanishes into fire and smoke, only leaving a small puddle of ichor behind.

“That was an easy one,” Alec murmurs. 

A few more demons appear, apparently demonstrating a rising level of difficulty. There is a bigger, deformed creature with a large scorpion’s tail, a swarm of shax demons all attacking at the same time, and even a few bat-like demons that seem to hover in the air above them. All are efficiently slain by holographic arrows. 

A small pause in the presentation gives Magnus the impression that the program might be moving on to something else. The woman that appears next is not walking on the ground – instead, she shows up on a balcony and proceeds to climb down the wall with supernatural speed, hissing at them with bared teeth. This time, it’s a seraph blade that suddenly comes flying at her, cleanly separating her head from her body. It drops to the floor with a thud that has Magnus losing a lot of his former enthusiasm. The realistic pool of dark fluid spreading around both twitching body and head isn’t helping either. An instant later, the gruesome sight turns to dust. It takes Magnus a second, yet the lack of fiery smoke and the woman’s waxy skin reflecting the artificial moonlight were unmistakeable – not a demon, but a vampire. 

Alec is shifting beside him, but the simulation has Magnus’ full attention now. The next figure to show up is neither demon nor vampire. In fact, it looks like a human teenager walking into the alley – at least until it turns around slightly to reveal a pair of leathery wings on its back; a warlock mark. Magnus, whose eyebrows have been climbing steadily from the moment the first Downworlder appeared, can feel them reach their highest possible spot on his forehead. 

Back at the wall panel, Alec is already mumbling to himself frantically. “Ah no, dammit, _shitshitshit_ ,” and thankfully the holographic warlock vanishes before anything bad can befall him. 

“Better think up a new training regimen for future recruits, don’t you think?” Magnus calls over, not because he’s actually offended – okay, he might be a bit offended – but because he can’t help teasing Alec a little. Change comes slowly after all, and he has no illusions about the mindset of the Nephilim who write these specific programs.

Predictably, when he finally comes back from the panel Alec is slightly pink and rubbing his neck in that way he uses to when he’s embarrassed. 

“Sorry about that.” He points somewhere behind Magnus. “This one should be better.”

Magnus turns to the sight of something small and gray emerging from behind one of the dumpsters. It sniffs the air tentatively, then darts across the range at breakneck speed before vanishing into another alley that isn’t really there. It would’ve been cute if it weren’t for the glowing red eyes, overly long teeth and a double set of horns protruding from its head where the ears should be.

He raises a disbelieving eyebrow at Alec. 

“Demon rabbits? Seriously?” 

Alec shrugs. “It seemed...less offensive than all the other options? Plus they're not as disgusting as shax demons...mostly used for kids who start archery training." He hesitates. "How about a match?” 

While the rodents are certainly more amusing than decapitated vampires, Magnus still fails to see how shooting little furry things could be considered fun, no matter how ugly they are. He decides to tell Alec as much when the rabbit starts nibbling on a piece of virtual dirt, which makes it look even less threatening.

“Well, this isn’t my understanding of fun.” 

Alec rolls his eyes. “C’mon, you’ve managed to make me enjoy so many things I thought I’d hate. Just let yourself be surprised!” He presses another button, and the wall opens to reveal a hidden compartment full of long-range weaponry as well as a variety of daggers.

Magnus wants to protest – when has he _ever_ proposed to do anything Alec might hate? – but is stopped by a bow being pressed into his hands. It’s not as beautifully made as Alec’s, of course, but still elegantly curved and carefully covered in runes. They emit a soft reddish glow when Magnus brushes his hands over them, the adamas inside reacting to the demonic origin of his magic. He barely registers the quiver being set down beside his legs.

Magnus is used to fighting barehanded, his magic more than enough to take down any threat, but he can’t deny that the bow is calling to him in a way weapons rarely have before. Alec seems transfixed by the effect as well. It takes him a moment to tear his eyes away from Magnus’ hands and back to his face; he clears his throat. 

“I…let me show you how it works?”

While he seemed surprisingly relaxed before the whole warlock incident, Alec’s nervousness is easy to read now. _He’s probably worried I’m considering this date an epic fail_ , Magnus thinks, which is absolutely not the impression he wants to give him. He smiles reassuringly at Alec. 

“Sure. I’ve dabbled in archery before, but it’s been a few decades.” 

“Okay.” Alec smiles back, visibly relieved. His own bow is suddenly there in his hands, and a quiver full of arrows has materialized on his back, where Magnus is 100% sure it hasn’t been before. 

“That wasn’t a glamour,” he remarks, sparked curiosity audible in his tone. 

“No it wasn’t,” Alec replies – and that’s it. He chooses something else on the control panel and gets into position behind a glowing line that has just appeared on the floor.

Magnus joins him. “Fine, that’s one Shadowhunter secret I’ll let you keep for today.” He grins mischievously. “But before we start, I think we should get rid of these, right?” Setting the bow down, he pulls up his hoodie – taking his time to allow for a good slice of flat stomach to become visible – and throws it aside. 

When he looks over, Alec is staring at, well, probably everything Magnus’ shirt decidedly isn’t hiding. He allows himself to feel smug about this for a good ten seconds, which is when Alec gets rid of his own hoodie and reveals a tight black tank top. It allows for a full view of his biceps and broad shoulders, which are one of Magnus’ greatest weaknesses, and plenty of black runes. Now that he’s thinking about it, it reminds him of that day he first encountered Alec training at the Institute. He'd been completely shirtless under his hoodie back then, but somehow he's even more alluring today. Mouth suddenly dry, Magnus has to admit that he cannot count this round as a win – it’s definitely a draw. 

The sudden change in mood is perceptible in the air between them which feels thicker now, headier.

Magnus has always appreciated archers, from an aesthetic point of view. There is something pleasing about the clear angles of the shooter’s posture, the way they come together with the shape of the bow, creating a striking unity. He also likes the absolute concentration and precision needed to hit a target from a greater distance. 

Naturally, combining all these elements with Alec in the outfit he’s currently wearing is basically a dream come true for Magnus. 

They start off simply, with Alec prompting Magnus to watch and copy his stance, the grip on his bow, the angle of his right elbow, and everything else Magnus vaguely remembers as being important for archery. It’s a lot more challenging – and fun – now, when his teacher is so terribly distracting. He can see the strength in each exposed muscle, in each tendon starkly visible on Alec's neck, and then the first three demons are disposed of in quick succession, every arrow piercing the place where an actual animal’s heart would be. It's the first time Magnus can fully savor the view as well as his lover's skill, without the danger of letting his guard down in the middle of a fight. 

Thankfully, the rabbits vanish in proper demon style, without any gory details that might make Magnus feel bad about killing a damn hologram. Alec nods at him encouragingly, so he moves into position behind the line.

Keeping the bow drawn for a longer amount time is not an easy feat. Magnus silently thanks his past self for staying in ridiculously good shape for the last 300 years. Shaking arms in front of a young Shadowhunter would definitely be embarrassing. Trying to block out everything else, he focuses on calming his own breathing, then on the tiny pair of red glowing eyes peering at him from the alley. All his senses seem to sharpen and come together in one point, directed at his target. 

He lets the arrow fly. The rabbit twitches and makes as if to hop away unexpectedly, but it’s already too late – Magnus’ arrow goes straight through the demon’s head, and within seconds there’s nothing left but a few orange sparks glittering in the air. It feels more rewarding than he expected, especially when he turns toward his boyfriend and there’s already a radiant, proud smile lighting up his face.

He tries once more, again successfully. As he nocks his third arrow, Alec is suddenly there with a light, corrective touch at Magnus’ elbow. Goosebumps spring up on Magnus’ neck at the unexpected closeness; he can feel the gust of air on his skin as Alec quietly tells him to put his arm _a bit higher, just like that _. Unable to resist, Magnus looks back at him and lets their eyes lock. Everything seems to freeze for a minute, or possibly longer, he’s unable to tell anymore. Alec looks equally entranced, and raises his hand to carefully push a wavy strand of hair back from Magnus’s face. Then he leans in, both their eyes slipping closed, and presses a short kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.__

____

____

When Alec withdraws with a small smile on his face and returns to his former spot, Magnus’ legs feel a bit unsteady, and the calm breath he’s so studiously acquired before seems to have left him completely. He’s starting to suspect that the correction really had nothing to do with his posture. 

After a few more practice rounds, which are thankfully enough for Magnus to get back on track and start hitting things again, Alec suggests that they start the actual competition. 

“Ready when you are,” Magnus retorts, making sure to add a bit of a challenge to his tone, a challenge Alec gives right back when he starts the match sequence and gestures at the shooting range. “All yours.” There’s a delicious sort of tension between them now, and Magnus intends to make full use of it. 

With a light twitch of his fingers, he surrounds the tip of his next flying arrow with the faintest bluish hue, and is delighted when Alec notices immediately and narrows his eyes at him. “What?” Magnus asks, voice and expression as cluelessly innocent as he can make them, which admittedly isn’t a lot. Alec can probably see the gleeful sparkle in his eyes, and is nice enough not to admonish him; instead, he just gives a minute shake of his head that clearly says _No magic!_

They go quiet after that as their usual competitiveness is taking hold, moving from trial to trial with unwavering concentration. Still, Magnus can’t help letting his eyes roam a bit when it isn’t his turn, and he can definitely feel Alec’s gaze on him every now and then as well. The little demons show up in pairs, then in larger groups, sometimes still, sometimes jumping around madly, while the system counts their respective hits as well as the time needed to dispose of every wave of ‘attackers’. After each round, a hidden speaker announces their score in a monotone voice. 

When they’re finally about to enter the final round, they’re at 30 points each, and sweating profusely. Magnus cannot quite believe his luck – he knows he’s good, but he has no doubts that in a combat setting and minus the date-related nervousness, Alec would beat his score easily. 

Said boyfriend is now raising an incredulous eyebrow at him. “‘Dabbled in archery,’ huh?” 

“What can I say. I’m just naturally talented at…most things.” 

Alec huffs. “I also know that you’re a sore loser, so…prepare to lose.” 

Magnus’ answering pout remains unnoticed, as Alec has already turned his attention back to the range. Magnus values fairness in any competition and prides himself on his sense of sportsmanship. His recent slip-up at the pool table was a rare exception, honestly – or maybe Alec just brings it out in him. 

He knows it’s a classic dirty move that should be far below him, but when Alec lines up his next shot, body taut and completely still as he concentrates on the darting rabbits, Magnus soundlessly steps in close behind him, and softly blows a bit of blue magic against his neck. 

It works spectacularly well. Magnus has never seen Alec miss such an easy target, so when the arrow thuds into a cube just inches away from the hologram’s head, it’s everything he could have hoped for, reaction-wise. 

It’s also the last straw. There’s only a second for Magnus to see the look of scandalised disbelief on Alec’s face, before he’s grabbed by his flimsy shirt and drawn into a hard kiss. It’s punishing and a bit messy, and Alec wastes no time walking him backwards until Magnus can feel the cold granite wall at his back. It contrasts quite nicely with the surge of heat that’s started blooming inside him the instant Alec got his hands on him. Their bows must be somewhere on the floor by now, but he neither notices nor cares, instead doing his best to give back as good as he gets.

The only downside to the intense way they’re kissing is that they need to come up for air at some point. They break apart but remain nose to nose, breathing heavily. 

“We haven’t finished our competition yet,” Magnus remarks. 

“No, and now we won’t – because you’re a _cheat_.” Alec promptly smothers Magnus’ attempted protest with another kiss, but he’s grinning now. 

Magnus hums against his mouth happily. This is his favourite way of kissing Alec, when they’re both unable to stop smiling into it. “Aren’t you worried that somebody might catch us down here?”

“I...might’ve changed the access codes before you arrived.”

Magnus is impressed. “What about the security cameras?” He points towards a ceiling corner right above them, where a little red light is blinking merrily. 

“I might’ve asked Izzy to put the one in here on loop for tonight?” Alec sounds like he can’t quite believe he actually did all that. It’s the perfect chance for Magnus to reverse their positions. He uses his short moment of hesitation to grab Alec by his shirt in return and push his back against the wall. 

Alec’s pupils are dark when Magnus buries a hand in his hair and leans in close.

“My my, Alexander. One might think you just wanted me down here so you could have your way with me, right in your parent’s Institute.”

They’re so close it’s impossible to miss the color rising in Alec’s cheeks, eyes flicking down like he’s been caught, then back up. His lashes never fail to leave an impression on Magnus, and this time is no exception. 

“Strictly speaking, it’s my Institute now...” 

It’s surprisingly teasing – clearly, somebody’s growing more confident. Magnus loves it. 

They’re nearly kissing again, but not quite yet. Magnus leans in closer, until they’re sharing breath. “I wonder...would that make it more or less scandalous?”

He lets his lips wander up Alec’s face, just a hint of a touch that makes his lover shiver, up over his chin and a cheek. Out of the corner of his vision, he can see Alec’s eyes slip closed. Without looking, Magnus waves a hand at the camera to cast a simple veiling spell, just to make absolutely sure there’ll be no unpleasant surprises later. He reaches the curved shell of Alec’s ear and lets his breath ghost over it before whispering, softly, “Oh, but you like that, don’t you? That I could be sucking your cock while your mother might just be one floor up, looking for you?” 

A hint of anxiety creeps up on Magnus when there’s no immediate reaction – maybe he's miscalculated? Mentioning Maryse sure has proven to be a mood killer before, in other situations. However, when he moves back to take in the stunned but definitely not turned-off look on Alec’s face, all doubt disperses. Slightly overwhelmed and on the verge of losing control anyway, Magnus lets his glamour drop. 

He’s had partners before who at least weren’t averse to seeing his real eyes in an intimate setting, but no one has ever reacted the same way as Alec. It’s always worth it to see Alec’s eyes grow heavy-lidded, his pupils grow even darker. His arms come up around Magnus immediately, drawing him in, and they’re kissing again.

Their hands are roaming freely over each other’s bodies now, exploring and aimless at first, then with purpose. Magnus is running his fingers through Alec’s hair, which has already turned from artfully tousled to delightfully messed up, before sliding an appreciative hand under his shirt and over his pecs. Alec is reverently stroking his lover’s muscled arms, until he has gathered enough courage to move his hands over Magnus’ back and further down, until he reaches the swell of his ass. 

For Magnus, it’s a clear signal that he's allowed to take things further. He squeezes a hand between them to cup Alec through his pants, revelling in the way he has to break their kiss to let out an audible hitch of breath, and sends a short, sparkling pulse of magic through his palm. The thudding noise of his lover’s head hitting the granite wall behind him has Magnus worried for a second, but it’s mostly drowned out by the moan that escapes from Alec’s throat. 

Magnus follows, removing his hand to avoid pushing Alec too far too early, and instead puts his mouth on the tender skin of Alec's neck to suck a bruise right on top of his deflection rune. When he’s satisfied with the result – an enticing mix of dark lines and slowly emerging blue on pale skin – he lets his lips travel further down his throat until he reaches the neckline of Alec’s shirt, which vanishes with a snap of Magnus' fingers. Raising goosebumps on their way, his lips continue the journey downwards over Alec’s chest and quivering stomach until Magnus is on his knees. 

He makes sure that his eyes stay fixed on Alec's face, and that the intent in their golden glow is clear. 

Alec looks wrecked already, panting, with disheveled hair and a light sheen of sweat on his skin. The hand he raises to Magnus’ face, gently cupping his cheek before settling in his hair, is shaking slightly. 

Still keeping eye-contact, Magnus leans forward towards the very visible bulge in Alec’s pants, fully set on making his lover fall apart. 

Suddenly, the lights illuminating the room switch to red, and there’s the faint sound of an alarm penetrating the ceiling above them. At the same time, Alec’s phone starts buzzing from where it’s been tucked away in his pants. Alec pushes his head back against the wall with a groan, though decidedly not one of pleasure this time. “Fucking demons.” 

Magnus disentangles himself with a sigh. After taking a long moment to cool down (and be endeared by the disgruntled look on his lover’s face) he offers Alec a hand that is reluctantly accepted.

“C’mon, angel. People to save, demons to kill. There’ll be time to pick this up again later.” He starts pulling them in the direction of the door, but is stopped after a moment by Alec letting go with an “Oh, wait!” Alec hurries back to where they’ve been...busy before, and Magnus turns around to barely catch the hoodie being thrown at his head. “We can’t go up like this.” 

“Right.” His own tank top is sticking to his chest with sweat, covering nothing, and Alec, well. How Alec looks after a make-out session like the one they’ve just had, shirtless, is probably illegal in numerous countries. 

Alec pulls his own hoodie over his head. It’s not quite enough to cover the hickey that’s steadily growing darker on his neck, which he probably knows but doesn’t seem to mind. He grabs Magnus’ hand again with a conspiring smile, and they’re off. 

“It's been a good date, darling,” Magnus says before they enter the elevator, and Alec bumps shoulders with him affectionately.


End file.
